


Algebra

by RavenManson



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenManson/pseuds/RavenManson
Summary: Ну, вообще-то Зак не был гомофобом, как могло показаться. Просто было что-то в этом парне, что не давало покоя, что-то грызло его постепенно добираясь до его внутренних органов. Одно слово или один взгляд может на многое повлиять. Зак до этого дня не подозревал, что его могут выводить из себя парни, которые выглядят как свежесорванные адонисы у бабули в саду.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 11





	Algebra

**Author's Note:**

> Решила уже перебраться сюда, поэтому выкладываю здесь этот фик. Честно не знала, что поставить в тэгах. Но да ладно. Бета -- Магнитная Индукция.

Когда Зак Демпси в очередной раз натыкается на блондина, сидящего в углу и держащего в руках альбом с карандашом, устремившего взгляд вдаль, он кривится и сплевывает на землю. Хотелось схватить этот чертов альбом и разорвать, а затем выбросить в урну, после того как посмотрит на заливающегося слезами паренька, ибо мусорить на территории школы строго запрещается. Стыдно признаться, Алекс Стэнделл по непонятным причинам бесит его до зубовного скрежета. Вся эта его позиция, мол, пожалейте меня, мне так плохо. Этот его взгляд грустного и забитого оленя. Может, Алекс надеется, что его и правда пожалеют, не будут трогать и задирать, но выходило ровно наоборот. Ребята из футбольной чаще всего его задирают. Будто не знает, какие подростки в старшей школе. Они злобные, потерянные, жаждущие самоутвердиться за чужой счет, особенно любят добивать таких людей, как Алекс. Позиция наивного и милого паренька тут не работает. Пора бы усвоить это. Поэтому, проходя мимо блондина, Зак выхватывает альбом из рук, мельком рассматривает рисунки, проносится мысль, что надо бы их и прям порвать на маленькие кусочки, но больно уж хорошо рисует этот гад, поэтому он только прицеливается и отправляет точным броском в урну, расположенную неподалеку. Потом сможет достать из мусорки, если захочет. Оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию парня, тот обиженно и несколько злобно сверлит взглядом Зака, и Демпси ему подмигивает. Чертовски весело. Зак доходит до угла, сворачивает, поджидает несколько минут, затем выглядывает. Стэнделл все так же сидит в углу, но теперь уставившись на девушку, которая направилась к урне, видимо, хотела достать альбом и отдать его владельцу. Стэнделл покачивает головой и улыбается краешком губ. Сраный педик. И Демпси разворачивается и уходит, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Об Алексе Стэнделле разве что глухой не слышал. Как же, паренек, который выстрелил себе в голову. Попытка самоубийства закончилась тем, что он в какой-то степени стал калекой. О причинах поговаривали, что, мол, из-за девчонки, которая ему отказала. Ну, возможно, она думала, что он какой-то педик, думает Зак, когда ему и всему классу представили нового знаменитого ученика. Потому что этот блондин выглядит как типичный пассив, с этими чистыми и голубыми глазами, с каштановыми волосами и бледноватой кожей лица, а россыпь веснушек только подчеркивала образ мальчика-ромашки. Вот и нашлась компания одинокому Райану, который недавно расстался с громилой Тони. То, что Алекс не уживется с Тони — сто процентов, потому что Тони хоть и гей, но мужик, может приложить так, что мало не покажется, поэтому Ромашка подружку найдет себе в лице Райана, сумочка которого, так же как и девчачья, хранила в себе кучу разной хрени. Наверняка, будут обмениваться помадой и держаться за ручки, не говоря уже о совместном походе в уборную. Гребанные педики, неожиданно для себя злобно думает Зак. Затем фыркает и отворачивается.

Ну, вообще-то Зак не был гомофобом, как могло показаться. Просто было что-то в этом парне, что не давало покоя, что-то грызло его, постепенно добираясь до его внутренних органов. Одно слово или один взгляд может на многое повлиять. Зак до этого дня не подозревал, что его могут выводить из себя парни, которые выглядят как свежесорванные адонисы у бабули в саду. Такое бывает, человек и слова сказать не успел, а ты уже его по каким-то причинам терпеть не можешь. Бесит он тебя до зубовного скрежета, сжатых кулаков и нервного тиканья. Демпси понятия не имел, каков на самом деле Алекс. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что человек, который выстрелил себе в голову, не может быть наивным и милым пареньком.

***

— Он такой милый, ну прям котеночек, с этими его глазками и порой грустным взглядом. Так и хочется взять его к себе домой! — пищит Рейчел, которая сидит позади него. Кому там не повезло стать очередной любовью этой ебнутой дуры? Неизвестного парня становится жалко, и Зак надеется, что тот каким-то образом спасется. Ну там, бросит в идиотку гранатой, а сам убежит от греха подальше. Шансы довольно малы, но надежда есть. Зак вздрагивает, когда ебнутая переходит на ультразвук, оглядывается и видит Стэнделла, на которого смотрела отвратительно влюбленным взглядом Рейчел. Все становится ясно. Новая одержимость ебнутой — этот педик. Значит быстро убежать, бросив гранату, не выйдет. На мгновение Заку хочется сказать, что у нее ничего не выйдет с Алексом, разве что она захочет гладить нового котика сама сзади и страпоном. Ну, мало ли насколько она в него влюбилась. Стэнделл же от неожиданности роняет свою трость, с трудом наклоняется и перехватывает ее крепко руками. Костяшки побелели. Немного отодвигает стул и садится около Зака. Нервно одергивает воротничок своей рубашки.

— Не мог бы ты прекратить пялиться? — злобно шипит блондин.

До Зака не сразу доходит кому этот вопрос адресован, потом осознает, что все это время он неосознанно не отрывал взгляда от Алекса. Зак тяжело сглатывает и молча переводит взгляд на доску. Чертовски странно.

***

Через неделю Зак узнает, что сраный педик встречается с Джессикой, первой красоткой школы. Каким образом паренек, на лбу которого, кажется, была выгравирована надпись  
«педик», причем довольно жирными буквами, умудрился отхватить себе саму Джессику Дэвис? Ее что, тоже привлекают котята с грустным взглядом? Жалость проснулась? Или что? Демпси хочется сплюнуть на пол, но он еще раз окидывает взглядом парочку, стоящую около классной двери, и уходит.

Тренировка проходит настолько плохо, что тренер орет на них и выгоняет команду с поля. Демпси вытирает пот, матерясь, направляется в раздевалку. Да нахуй все. Нахуй. Подходит к своему шкафчику и морщится. Парни из команды громко ругаются и обсуждают какую-то новость. Достает свое коричневого цвета полотенце и направляется в душевую кабинку.

— Да он точно педик, говорю вам. У него не встал, — машет руками придурок Монти и заливается смехом.

— Откуда такая инфа, сам проверял? То, что у него не встал на тебя, не делает его геем, как раз наоборот, не надо тут из-за своей глубокой голубой обиды заливать нам, мужик, — поддевает того Брайс, кладя свою руку на плечо Монти. — Джастин, а ты чего молчишь, ничего не скажешь?

— Мне как-то срать на этого Стэнделла. Я с Джессикой давно расстался.

Зак резко замирает посреди зала. Несколько ребят удивленно смотрят на него.

— Давно! Да прошло меньше месяца, мужик.

— Как бы там ни было, мне похуй, — отвечает Фоули, резко захлопывая дверцу шкафчика.

Заку похуй тоже, поэтому он все же добирается до душевой и включает воду. Вода бьет сильно, помогая забыть, что он только что услышал. Он надеется, что непременно забудет. Память довольно ненадежная штука.

***

Еще через неделю Заку приходится наблюдать прекрасную картину. Припарковавшись утром, он выходит из машины и видит толпу кричащих школьников, держащих свои мобильные и, очевидно, снимающих драку на видео, чтобы потом скинуть на ютуб и срубить немалое количество просмотров. Конечно, куда без драк и ютуба. Это же школа и двадцать первый век. Заку, честно говоря, плевать, кто кому и за что чистит морду рано утром, но пройти надо. Пропихивается сквозь толпу, добирается до участников драки. Монти лежит на каком-то субтильном пареньке, тот дергается, пытаясь сбросить с себя тушу Монтгомери, шансы явно неравны. Почему паренек не сбежал, как только понял, что его сейчас отмузят? Ведь даже качку справиться с этим уебком будет трудно. Наконец прибегают учителя и растаскивают драчунов по углам. Точнее, учителя хватают только Монти и оттаскивают от лежащего парня, а тот не двигается, с трудом дышит. Зак переводит взгляд с де ла Круза на паренька и застывает. Алекс…

На Алекса Стэнделла Заку глубоко похуй. Настолько похуй, насколько это возможно. Глубина всех морей Тихого океана не сравнится с глубиной этого похуизма. Заку похуй, уговаривает себя Демпси по дороге в лазарет, где лежит Стэнделл. Ну может же такое быть, что он, Зак, перепутал кабинеты и оказался в лазарете? Ну может у него голова побаливает и ему нужны срочно таблетки! Желательно какие-то новомодные, с успокаивающим эффектом. Знаете, такие розовенькие, вкусненькие, девчачьи… Да плевать какие! Он срывается на бег, плюнув на школьные правила, вот сейчас ему точно похуй. Похуй на все, кроме Алекса.

Алекс лежит на койке, сунув руки под подушку, изредка причмокивая губами, словно только начинает погружаться в сон. Ребенок, думает Зак, разглядывая блондина. Его кузина тоже так спит. Избитый ребенок, лицо которого уже расплылось в синяках. Зак хватается за спину кровати и стискивает зубы. До жути хотелось избить так же этого уебка Монти. Возможно, даже сломать ему пару ребер или руку. Чтобы, сука, дышать не мог от боли. Демпси закрывает глаза и пытается успокоиться. Наверняка, подонка уже отстранили от занятий, и хер его найдешь сейчас. Но Зак с детства отличался своей терпеливостью, поэтому чуть позже Монтгомери можно смело найти в больнице, с переломанными конечностями и острой нехваткой зубного ряда. Какого именно он не решил, но… время есть.

— Хей, так и будешь трясти мою кровать? — сипло спрашивает Алекс. — Я же так не усну…

— А, да… прости, — резко одергивает руку Зак. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Ужасно глупый вопрос…

— Мне только что несколько раз дали в морду, я от боли откинуться готов, как ты думаешь, я себя чувствую? Охуенно просто!

Котенок с грустным взглядом на деле оказывается маленькой и злобной сволочью, понимает Зак, когда Алекс зло и рассерженно на него смотрит. Словно загнанный хорек, готовый защищать себя. Шипит и фыркает.

— Прости, я…

— Плевать я хотел на твои извинения. Чего, блять, притащился? Что, решил помочь своему дружку и добить меня, пока рядом никого? Так, по-тихому. Только в твоем ебучем стиле. Да, Демпси?

— О чем ты?.. — растерянно спрашивает Зак.

— Да брось, будто я не знаю, что ты меня терпеть не можешь, — пожимает плечами Алекс. — Только слепой мог не заметить твоих огненных взглядов в мою сторону, да я все еще помню тот случай с альбомом.

— Нет, подожди… Все не так…

Что не так? Разве то, что сказал Алекс, не правда? Когда-нибудь пробовали объяснить человеку за что вы его недолюбливаете? Ведь причин как таковых нет. Что ты ему можешь предъявить, что тебе не нравится как косится временами его левый глаз?..

Сказать нечего. Зак бросает взгляд на парня, затем понуро опускает голову и уходит.

***

Неожиданно для всех мама Зака и мать Стэнделла подружились. Об этом Зак узнает, когда его мама просит помочь Алексу с его тренировками по восстановлению. Просьба матери вызывает довольно двоякие чувства. Ему одновременно хочется помочь блондину, над причинами такого внезапно возникшего беспокойства и приступа человеколюбия Зак старается не думать, но и не хочется оставаться наедине с Алексом. Тоже по непонятным причинам. Непонятных причин в последнее время развелось слишком много, думает Демпси.

— Зак, сынок, так что? Ты поможешь Александру? Бедному мальчику нужна помощь, пожалуйста, Кэролин моя подруга, — говорит Карен, заглядывая сыну в глаза.

— Конечно, мам, — отвечает Зак и выдавливает из себя улыбку. — Когда нужно начать?

***

Уже на первом же занятии Заку хочется треснуть Алекса, когда тот принимается язвить и жаловаться. Демпси думал, что это будет непросто, но не ожидал, что настолько. Алекс выглядит ничуть не лучше с того последнего раза, когда Зак его видел. Бледный, отчего веснушки на его лице выделялись больше, с фиолетовыми большими синяками, левый глаз немного заплыл. В ебучих синих плавках стоит в воде, держась за руку Зака. И смотреть в глаза Стэнделлу неожиданно неловко. Отворачивается от блондина и смотрит в воду.

— Как сидение на этом гребанном велотренажере мне поможет, еще раз? — язвительно спрашивает Алекс, еле крутя педали и задыхаясь.

— Заткнись и крути.

— Я, блять, устал!

— Ты крутишь педали ровно четыре минуты. Еще минута и можешь отдохнуть, — невозмутимо говорит Зак.

— Придурок, — фыркает Алекс. — Почему из всех ебучих людей этой идиотской школы помочь попросили тебя?

— Я тоже особо не рад торчать тут с тобой и выслушивать твои стенания. Я не мог отказать матери, — угрюмо говорит и пожимает плечами Демпси.

— О, — протягивает Алекс, — значит, ты маменькин сыночек?

— Ну в отличие от тебя, я забочусь о матери и сестре. Это ты у нас плевать хотел на родителей и брата, — презрительно отвечает Зак. — Слабак.

Заявление брюнета неожиданно приводит Алекса в ярость. Этот парень ничего не знал. Да ему было плевать на причины. Кому какое дело до истинных причин, когда они могут выдумать чушь, просто сказать слабак, и презрительно кривиться каждый раз, когда его видят? Поджимать губы и шептаться за его спиной? Самоубийца. Слабак. Калека. Импотент. Слова отпечатываются красным и больно режут кожу.

— Пошел ты, уебок! — неожиданно кричит Стэнделл, пытаясь ударить Зака. — Ты нихуя не знаешь, сука!

— Эй, остынь, мужик.

Зак перехватывает руки блондина, крепко сжимает в своих, тот пытается вырваться и тяжело дышит.

— Успокойся, — смотрит в глаза и замечает нарастающую панику. Зак вовсе не хотел вывести парня из себя. Он даже не знал, что скажет то, что сказал. В какой-то степени ему хотелось сделать больно в ответ, понимает Зак. Прозвище маменькин сын всегда бесит его, напоминая, что хоть он и любит и слушается мать, но все вокруг считают долбанным трусом, который всегда прячется за ее юбку. И это бесит. Зак никогда не думал, что он смельчак, но и трусом он не является. По сути, он просто разумный. Он был разумным в тот момент, когда избегал проблем и не ввязывался в драки. Даже когда его мутузили, напрашиваясь на потасовку. Может и Алекс так считает, что он маменькин сын, но это не значит, что нужно было так отвечать. Вина медленно, но верно начинает затапливать его. Зак неловко похлопывает парня по плечу, затем плюнув на все, обнимает. Алекса по чуть-чуть отпускает. Напряжение спадает, уходит, плечи расслабляются. Но Зак не отстраняется, а принимается гладить правой рукой волосы парня.

— Придурок… — тихо шепчет Алекс, свесив голову. Заку кажется, что парень сейчас пустит слезу, но тот словно отряхивается и поднимает голову, гордо задрав подбородок. — Плевать. Я ухожу. На сегодня достаточно. Я попрошу мать, чтобы тебя не доставали.

Стэнделл неуклюже, держась за ручки тренажера, пытается слезть. Намеревается проплыть и выйти из бассейна, но понимает, что одному ему не справиться. Ноги смертельно устали и дрожат. Растерянно оглядывает пространство вокруг себя, избегая смотреть на парня рядом. Очевидно, после этой сцены ему не хотелось просить помощи у Зака. Да и вообще когда-либо. В данный момент Алекс выглядит точь в точь как потерявшийся котенок, ему оставалось лишь начать жалобно мяукать. Демпси закатывает глаза. Теперь он понимает Рейчел…

— Подожди, мужик, — говорит Зак, и хватает парня за предплечье, помогая плыть. — Я не должен был так говорить. Прости меня, ладно?

***

— Эй, Демпси, твой парень смотрит на тебя, неужто не может без тебя и минуты прожить? — фыркает Монти.

Зак оглядывается. И действительно, Алекс смотрит прямо на него. Напряженно, словно ждет чего-то, каких-то действий. Напоминая недовольного кота, покачивающего хвостом. Еще немного и сам подойдет и выпишет люлей. За что — непонятно, но разве нужны причины, чтобы побить другого человека?

— Он не мой парень, — чеканит Зак.

— Да брось, вы ж везде вместе ходите. Сладкая парочка.

Они не встречаются, даже не думают об этом, никто из них не думает про другого в этом смысле! Но для них с Алексом становится привычным тусоваться вместе. Приходить вместе в школу, хотя Алекс всегда недовольно бурчит и шипит, когда Зак заходит за ним, помогает выйти из машины, выхватывает сумку из рук, чтобы понести самому, провожает на занятия, буквально до аудитории, где торжественно отдает сумку назад. Играть в игры вечером дома у Алекса, смотреть ужастики, похрустывая принесенными Заком чипсами. В скором времени Зак понимает, что никакой Алек не педик. Ну да, внешность такая, но парень он хоть и злобный, но забавный. Так что Алекс скорее скорешится с Тони, чем с придурком Райаном. О чем он сообщает Стэнделлу, намереваясь отвлечь того от игры, так как проигрывает.

— Ты дебил, — коротко ему отвечает блондин, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляд от экрана.

— Да ладно, неужели ты не знаешь, что выглядишь как сладкий мальчик?

— И это делает меня автоматически геем?

— Не просто геем, а геем-пассивом, мой друг.

— Да иди ты в жопу. Придурок, — беззлобно говорит Алекс. — И что с этого?

— В смысле?

— Ну да, допустим я гей, прошу прощения, гей-пассив, что в этом плохого?

— Нуу…

— Нет, серьезно, мужик, что такого? Пусть я бы и красился, и вел себя как Райан. Что плохого?

— Не знаю, вроде… это неестественно, — кривится Зак.

— Вроде? Мужик, мы все разные и пора бы понять это.

— Так… ты все же гей? — осторожно спрашивает Демпси и напряженно ждет ответа.

— Нет, я не гей.

Зак выдыхает.

— Но будь я им, что ты сделаешь? Перестанешь общаться и забьешь меня до смерти?

— Конечно нет, идиот. Мне как-то похрен на твою ориентацию. Просто бесят эти девчачьи ужимки. Вроде… кажется, что те, кто так делает, стараются быть кем-то другим. Знаешь, прячутся. Стараются запихнуть свое настоящее «я», не хотят себя принимать, вот и ломают комедию. Не люблю притворщиков.

Алекс наконец отвлекается от игры, ставит джойстик на подушку, и долго смотрит на Зака.

— Ты точно дебил. Это и есть их настоящее «я», все эти ужимки, переодевание в девушек и тому подобная фигня. Понимаешь? Это то, как они себя чувствуют, и они стараются показать миру это. Они показывают себя настоящих. Не хотят они притворяться, все совсем наоборот. Они честные, открытые и храбрые люди. И они заслуживают уважения и восхищения. Возможно, есть те, кто просто хотят вести себя так, но что плохого? Это их желания. Все заслуживают быть теми, кем они являются и кем хотят быть. Понял, придурок?

— Понял… — растерянно кивает Зак, он совсем не ожидал такой тирады от Алекса.

Возможно, что он прав?..

***

В последнее время происходит что-то странное, думает Зак, когда снова замечает, что он пялится на Алекса. Видит ответный недоуменный взгляд и смущенно отводит глаза, засовывая руки в карманы брюк.

— Хочешь сказать что-то? — спрашивает Алекс, отвлекаясь от телефона, где играет в новую скачанную только вчера игру. Зак не уверен, но что-то про зомби.

— Да нет, ничего. Так, задумался, — чешет голову Зак, надеясь, что парень поверит. Вот только… он же ничего криминального не сделал?.. Да и он действительно задумался! Правда он не помнит про что…

— Ты ведешь себя чертовски странно. Колись, что-то случилось, да? — допытывается Стэнделл. Он так просто не отстанет, потому что Демпси и правда ведет себя странно, а это немного пугает. — Ты явно что-то хочешь рассказать, но не решаешься. Да брось, мужик. Все, что ты скажешь, останется между нами. С девчонкой проблемы? Оценку плохую получил? С мамой проблемы?

— Ал… — он осекается. Он хотел назвать парня по имени, но осознал, что они друг к другу не обращаются по имени. Почему они не используют имена?.. Почему-то назвать Алекса по имени неловко и страшно, словно это разрушит то, что у них сейчас есть. Сломает, будто их отношения хрупкое стекло, а там за сломанным — что-то неизвестное и темное. Зак думает, что он тупица… Что в этом такого? Это просто имя. Чертово имя. Это не должно быть так по-идиотски сложно. Но он не может. Чертов язык немеет, руки потеют и слегка дрожат. Поэтому он выбрасывает из головы дурацкую идею обратиться к блондину по имени. Все это время Алекс смотрит на него выжидающее. Зак чертыхается и выпаливает: — Алгебра. Ебучая алгебра заебала. Не могу понять одну тему, поможешь? Я слышал, что ты в ней прекрасно разбираешься.

— Чувааак, не знаю, кто тебе такое сказал, но это все дерьмо собачье, — смеется Алекс. — Я понял, что-то не так и ты не хочешь говорить. Все в порядке.

Но Заку и правда нечего сказать. У него нет проблем. Он же маменькин хороший мальчик, у него априори не может их быть. На мгновение ему хочется напомнить Стэнделлу о том, как его тот сам назвал, но это желание быстро исчезает. Они наверняка поссорятся после этого. А этого пиздец как не хочется.

— Нет, серьезно. Все в порядке.

— Как скажешь, — пожимает плечами Алекс, засовывает телефон в рюкзак. И они выходят из школы, так как занятия закончились. Стэнделл молча отдает свою сумку Заку и опирается на его руку.

***

Зак не знает, что творится с Джессикой Дэвис, да и по большому счету ему это безразлично, было бы безразлично, если бы она не разругалась в пух и прах с Джастином, спустя пару дней как только они вновь сошлись. Он всегда считал Джессику слегка взбалмошной и чувствительной девушкой, склонной к истерикам. Но то, что она бросила Джастина и вернулась тут же к Алексу, выглядит блядством высшей степени, чем просто взбалмошностью. Конечно, стайка девиц юного возраста, начитавшись любовных романов низкого пошиба, может ему возразить, мол, она осознала кого действительно любит только сейчас, поэтому и вернулась к Алексу, и вообще если это все касается большой и чистой любви от которой розы цветут, то можно немного и пострадать вначале и метаться. Красивая любовная история, блять. Заку по-прежнему плевать на Джессику. Его волнует Алекс. То, что этот придурок запросто стал с ней встречаться, ходить вместе на обеды в школе, держаться за ручку и тому подобная сопливая фигня. Джессика практически украла у Демпси Алекса. Разумеется, Зак не ревновал, как могло показаться, просто ему было немного обидно за Стэнделла. У Стэнделла самооценка ни к черту, конечно. Но то, как побежал за ней стоило этой смазливой девице поманить пальчиком, до жути злит Зака. Алекс напоминал при этом не гордого кота, кем он и является, а побитую собаку, радующуюся брошенной косточке. Хотелось врезать такому Алексу. Это не его Алекс. Стэнделл — маленький и хитрый говнюк, любящий совать нос не в свое дело и грязно играть, а не сучка какая-нибудь.

Он не знает, любит ли Алекс действительно эту девицу, и если да, то Зак как хороший друг должен быть рад, что эти двое вместе. Но Зак нихуя не хочет быть хорошим другом. Он хочет хорошенько врезать блондину, чтобы мозги вернулись на место, чтобы прекратил так унижаться. Расстался с ней и как можно больше времени проводил с Заком.

В конце концов Демпси решает вмешаться в эту ситуацию и поговорить с Джастином. Зак практически уверен, что собака зарыта в Джастине. И нихуя Дэвис не любит Алекса. Наверняка, как и все девицы, пытается заставить Фоули ревновать. Ужасно тупо и обычно. Окажись Зак сам в такой ситуации, он точно бы не заревновал. Ревновать глупо. Покачивает головой и фыркает.

Находит он Фоули курящего в школьном туалете, к счастью всех учеников, учителя вообще не заходят в туалеты для школьников. Куча расписанных стен, на большинстве из них отборные ругательства, и только малая часть, что немного удивляет, так как это все же мужской туалет, исписана признаниями в любви и глупыми надписями, вроде: «Джейк плюс Эшли равно любовь». Глупо, не правда ли? И самыми огромными буквами написано практически лучшее признание этого века, по мнению всех школьников, даже Зак оценил и сфоткал на память. «Я дрочу на мистера Портера!» Никто из учеников не любит школьного консультанта. Мужик слишком любопытный, пытается лезть в душу, а подростки таких терпеть не могут. Пару раз случайно спалил местных наркош, после этого все стали его избегать как чумы. Сам Зак тоже не особо ему симпатизирует. После смерти отца в прошлом году, мистер Портер пытался поговорить с ним по душам, просил рассказать, что чувствует Зак, говорил, что станет легче. Какое нахуй легче, думал Зак. Разве когда-нибудь становится легче, блять?

Зак качает головой и подходит близко к Джастину, тот поднимает бровь и первый начинает разговор:

— Чего тебе, Демпси?

— Из-за чего вы с Джессикой расстались? — прямо спрашивает Зак, надеясь, что Фоули не сразу даст ему в морду за такой вопрос. Тот реагирует несколько меланхолично, стряхивает пепел на пол, и пристально разглядывает Демпси.

— А тебе зачем? Хочешь к ней подкатить? Я тебя расстрою, мужик, но она встречается со Стэнделлом.

— Я знаю. Что за хуйня между вами? Она любит тебя?

— А мне откуда знать? Ты ж знаешь этих девушек, сегодня говорят — одно, завтра — другое. Непостоянные ребята они, — отвечает Джастин, докуривает сигарету и выбрасывает ее в окно. — Вроде, говорила раз так десять.

— Ну и какого хрена она сейчас с Алексом? Любишь ее?

— Вроде как, — апатично пожимает плечами Фоули.

— Ну тогда забирай ее нахер.

— Не хочу. Она злится и бесится все время. Ко мне приехал брат, Джесс жалуется и психует, что Клэй торчит со мной каждую секунду. Поэтому пускай побудет у Алекса, потом верну ее как-нибудь.

— Джастин, ты что, под наркотой сейчас? Какое нафиг «заберу позже»? Ты ее не отдал Алексу на хранение. Она не гребанная вещь.

— Ну да, не вещь, но и мой мозг не резиновый. А так, походит со Стэнделлом в кафе пару раз, ну может еще кино глянут. Хуй знает, что там делают между собой девочки.

Сука… Быстрый и точный хук слева приводит Джастина в чувства. Вся меланхолия и тормознутость уходит, будто смывает огромной волной.

— Блять… — шипит Фоули, трогая свою челюсть, надеясь, что она не сломана. — Пидор, за что?

— Сам знаешь, — коротко бросает Зак. Оглядывает Джастина и зло добавляет: — Из-за вашей хуйни у меня украли…

— У тебя что-то украли?.. — доносится голос сзади. Алекс медленно, немного шаркая ногами, заходит в помещение.

Зак пристально смотрит в глаза Джастину, как бы намекая, что не стоит говорить Алексу о чем они беседовали. Затем переводит взгляд на блондина.

— Учебник алгебры. Украли учебник алгебры. Явно какой-то нищий пидор виноват.

— Учебник алгебры?.. Нищий пидор?.. Фоули, Зак подозревает тебя? — притворно ахнул Стэнделл. — Какое неслыханное дело! Полицию уже вызвали? Ты не должен спускать все на тормозах!

— Кончай придуриваться, Алекс, — фыркает Джастин, скрестив руки. — Я тут ни при чем. Твой… — намеренно осекается, продолжает как ни в чем не бывало: — Зак знает это, да, мужик? Я помогу вернуть учебник алгебры, когда гребаная физика перестанет пытаться превратить мой мозг в зиготу. Кстати, не будь таким жадным и собственником. Увидимся.

*** 

Зак начинает понимать, что с терпением у него проблемы, когда проходит два дня. Огромнейшие с размером планеты Юпитер. Зак всегда думал, что он самый терпеливый человек во всей округе. Что ж, очевидно, он ошибался. Демпси видит, как Алекс берет сумочку у Джессики и сам несет ее. У этой девицы, что, нет рук? Сжимает зубы и старается успокоиться. Видимо, ей плевать, что Алексу может быть тяжело нести две сумки на одном плече, так как он не может ходить без трости. Эгоистичная курица. Когда уже этот чертов Клэй уедет из города? Ебучий Клэй! Зак выходит из здания школы, когда должен быть в классе, ждать прихода учителя как и все. Но Заку похуй. Поэтому он идет домой.

Ему все равно сейчас, что у него не должно быть пропусков и плохих оценок, что мама просила, чтобы он старался. Мама его поймет, когда он объяснит, в чем причина пропуска занятий. Не может не понять.

Когда Зак добирается домой, матери нет дома, но это не означает, что она не узнает, что он сегодня забил на учебу и тренировку. На тренировке будет Дэвис и наверняка Алекс будет там же. А видеть их сейчас слишком трудно. Зак догадывается в чем причина… Он, отнюдь, не такой тупица. Да и не было желания лгать себе. Он просто втрескался. Все просто и понятно. Солнце — желтое и горячее, воздух — невидим, а Зак дурак, который влюбился.

На самом деле его действительно не волнует, что он начал испытывать подобного рода чувства, как влюбленность, к парню. Проблема заключается в том, что парень этот — Алекс. Ебучий потрясающий Стэнделл. Ведь он, сука, никакой не педик. Зак морщится. Какое грубое слово. Короче говоря, Алексу не нравятся парни. Он же сам сказал это.

Наверняка, блондин сейчас сосется с Дэвис. И похуй им, что сейчас как бы уроки, что они это делают прямо перед учителем на уроке. Зак дотягивается до подушки и бьет ею себя по голове. Вот если этим двоим похуй на уроки, то и Заку плевать на них. Плевать на Алекса. На его будущие плохие оценки. Зак уже решил, что ни за что этому подлецу не поможет ни с одним предметом. И неважно, что это Алекс раньше ему помогал, просто Зак уверен, что если тот продолжит встречаться с Джессикой, то он станет хуже учиться. Отношения — зло. Изобретение дьявола. Кивает сам себе. Это несомненно так. Зак ненавидит отношения.

Телефон Демпси внезапно пиликает. Наверняка, мама написала ему, что уже в курсе, что он пропустил занятия и требует немедленных объяснений. Зак вздыхает. Он устал.

Сообщение не от матери, а от Алекса.

«Хэй, я слышал, что ты ушел. Что-то случилось? Плохо себя чувствуешь?» 

Заку не хочется отвечать. Честно, не хочется. Минуты две он просто стоит и перечитывает сообщение.

«Чувак, я как бы волнуюсь. Ты никого не предупредил, и даже учителя не в курсе. Это на тебя не похоже…»

Да ладно, блять, язвит Зак.

«Мужик, ты ж в курсе, что я вижу, что ты прочитал сообщения? Не смей меня игнорить, блять!»

«Брооооо…»

Какой нахуй я тебе бро, хочет спросить Зак. Бро не забивают на бро. Не забивают из-за девчонки. Демпси мысленно посылает Алекса, ставит телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, и идет спать. Нахуй все.

Просыпается он вечером от шума двери, когда его мать с Алексом заходят в его комнату.

— Мам?..

— Сынок, Алекс пришел проведать тебя. Он сказал, что ты ушел с занятий, потому что плохо чувствовал себя. Как сейчас самочувствие?

— Я… Уже лучше, — потирая глаза, отвечает Зак. Алекс стоит и явно ждет, когда Карен уйдет из комнаты. — Мам, спасибо, я в порядке. Правда, немного голоден. Что у нас на ужин?

— Я как раз готовлю. Алекс, ты у нас в первый раз, надеюсь, ты останешься на ужин? — треплет Алекса по волосам миссис Демпси.

— Эм… — Стэнделл смотрит на Зака, умоляя его, чтобы он как-то помог ему отвязаться от ужина. Нет, ему нравится мать Зака, но остаться на ужин… это было немного слишком для него. И он хотел отказаться, но когда увидел, что Заку хочется того же, неожиданно передумал. Демпси хочет его бортануть? Хренушки ему. — Знаете, миссис Демпси, я ужасно голоден. Так что спасибо, я останусь.

— Прекрасно. Я как раз хотела приготовить что-то новое, а вот и повод! — восклицает Карен. — Жаль, Кэролин сегодня не сможет присоединиться к нам. В следующий раз обязательно соберемся все вместе.

Заку этого пиздец как не хочется. Против родителей Алекса он ничего не имеет против, но вот самого парня предпочел бы не видеть в своем доме, отвешивающим его матери комплименты и фальшиво улыбающимся, в то время как сам, наверняка, хочет поскорее убраться, чтобы побыть со своей девушкой. Сука…

— Ну и что стряслось? — спрашивает Алекс, бросая сумку на пол и садясь на стул. — Кстати, уютненько у тебя тут.

— Ага, спасибо, — закатывает глаза Зак. — Чего притащился?

— Ну, я бы этого не стал делать, если бы ты ответил на мои сообщения. Сам виноват, — пожимает плечами. — Что, не рад меня видеть?

— Да, есть такое. Если ты это понял, поздравляю.

— Ух ты, а собака кусается! — выпаливает Стэнделл, удивленно рассматривая Зака.

— Какая собака?.. — недоуменно спрашивает Зак, затем резко встает. — Тебя укусили?..

— Да, только что. Большая, черная, с милыми глазами, вообще не ожидал от нее такой подлянки. А казалась такой очаровательной и доброй, — покачивает головой Алекс.

— Ты серьезно или шутишь сейчас? Какого хуя, ты тогда торчишь здесь, живо в… Что ты смеешься, придурок? Это была шутка? — подходит к Алексу с намерением задушить.

— Извини-извини, — быстро тараторит Стэнделл, когда Зак неожиданно хватает его за шею. — Не убивай меня. Я пожить еще хочу!..

— Значит жить хочешь? — неожиданно и тихо спрашивает Демпси. — Передумал помирать? Почему, из-за нее?

Почему твой мир крутится вокруг нее? 

— Я знал, что ты когда-нибудь спросишь об этом. Всем интересна причина, но никто не понимает, не хочет. Если так хочешь знать, я расскажу тебе, — вздыхает Алекс. — Наверняка, ты не знаешь, что после выстрела в голову, я пролежал в коме несколько месяцев. Я частично потерял свою память. Все, что я знал после того как проснулся, — то, что все называют меня самоубийцей. Я не помнил причину… ее от меня скрывали родители, мои друзья. Я тоже не знал, что должно было случиться со мной, раз я хотел… Но это было не из-за девушки, которая мне отказала. Я думаю, я не настолько идиот. К тому же, мне пока еще никто не отказал. Дело в том, что год назад умерла девушка. Брат Джастина Клэй, я с ним знаком. Он тоже ее знал, мы как бы дружили. Ее звали Ханна, совершила самоубийство. В предсмертной записке как причину этого поступка указала на меня и Клэя. Хуй знает, что я ей там сделал. Моя память все еще не восстановлена. Я не выдержал. А Клэй… у него тоже все непросто было, по правде у него сейчас все летит к хуям.

— Ты решил забить на друга и переехал?.. Вот так его бросил одного после того, что случилось с вами?

— Ну как бы выбора не было. Выстрел в голову, помнишь?

— Черт, прости, — морщится Зак.

— После комы, когда я достаточно восстановился и мог ходить, предки отправили сюда. Конец истории. А насчет из-за нее… Я так понимаю, ты про Джесс. Да нет, я помню причину, но это не означает, что чувства мои не изменились. Тогда все было тяжело, а сейчас чуть лучше, но… не совсем. Все сложно, мужик. Джесс всего этого не знает. Она никогда не спрашивала.

Зак не знает что сказать. В голове вертятся лишь дурацкие слова и предложения.

— Так что сегодня случилось, мужик?

Зак стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях. Ему чертовски не хочется говорить почему он сегодня ушел с занятий.

— Не бери в голову. Просто все сложно…

— О, опять ебучая алгебра?

— Что-то вроде, — криво усмехается Зак. — Ты действительно остаешься на ужин?

— Почему нет. Ты против? Потом помогу с алгеброй.

— Класс, спасибо, — бормочет Зак, пряча глаза. — Я не против.

Ужин проходит спокойно, миссис Демпси приготовила несколько вкусных блюд, о чем ей сообщает Алекс. Зак закатывает глаза, но соглашается с ним. Поначалу Зак чувствовал себя неловко, сидя рядом с Алексом, не то чтобы они раньше не садились вместе, просто это, как и сказала его мать, в первый раз, когда Зак привел Алекса. Да и кого-либо. С парнями из футбольной команды у него не такие отношения. Да, они в одной команде, иногда обедают вне школы, хотя практически все время тусовались вместе в школе. Но друзьями они не были. Может, парочка ребят дружила между собой, но Зак — нет. Так что, понять Зака можно. Нет, он ничуть не беспокоится, что его матери может не понравиться Алекс, да и вообще, он же не парня или девицу привел, чтобы познакомить с родственниками, к тому же тот пришел сам. К середине ужина он заметно успокоился и можно сказать отмер, стал больше участвовать в разговоре. На часах девять вечера, а мать только начала подавать десерт, Алекс любезно предлагает ей помощь.

— Спасибо, какой ты хороший парень, но я сама, — с улыбкой отвечает она. — Мэй, достань тарелки, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, мам. — Мэй проворно принимается раскладывать тарелки на стол. По правде, была еще одна причина почему Зак нервничал. Его сестра Мэй все время бросала него с Алексом пристальные взгляды, значения которых он не понимал. Будто о чем-то знала или догадывалась. Но вот о чем… ведь им нечего скрывать.

После ужина, когда Алекс с Заком направляются в комнату последнего, Мэй неожиданно трогает руку Зака и тихо шепчет: «Удачи!». Зак закатывает глаза, затем нервно бледнеет, когда осознает, что сестра имела в виду. Неужели мать тоже заметила?.. Зак застывает на лестнице, с ужасом осознавая, что всем вокруг видно, что он втрескался в Стэнделла.

— Мужик, ты плетешься словно старая улитка! — кричит из комнаты Алекс.

— Блять…

— Так что я у тебя первый? — спрашивает Стэнделл, когда Зак наконец-то заходит в комнату и плюхается на кровать со стоном.

Заку кажется, что он ослышался… И Алекс тоже догадался?.. Зак быстро зеленеет.

— Что?.. — сипло спрашивает Демпси.

— Мужик, я первый, кого ты привел домой? Мне Мэй рассказала, когда ты отошел в туалет. Вау…

Зак начинает беспокоиться, что такими темпами он не доживет до старости или вообще до тридцати. Ну или станет заикой. А может у него будет нервный тик?.. Поседеет?

— Вообще-то, ты сам сюда пришел, если не помнишь, — нервно смеется Зак.

— Мне уже кажется, что я совершил большую ошибку, — задумчиво говорит Алекс, касаясь пальцем губ.

— О чем ты? Тебе что-то не понравилось?

— Нет-нет, ужин был хорошим. Я про другое, — нервно проводит по волосам и шумно выдыхает. — Ладно, слушай. Есть у меня тут одна проблема…

— Что такое?.. — настороженно спрашивает Зак. Ему не нравится тон блондина.

— Я не знаю как признаться… в любви.

— Оу… то есть ты еще не признался Джессике? — удивляется Зак.

— Как видишь нет, — кривится Алекс. Почему-то Стэнделл выглядит испуганным и нервным.

— Мужик, ты боишься признаться? Да брось, вы же встречаетесь, разве это уже не означает, что вы друг друга любите? — пытается отмахнуться Демпси.

Заку чертовски не хочется выслушивать жалобы и стенания Алекса на эту тему. Небось, сейчас еще начнет распинаться, какая она потрясающая и самая лучшая. В горле возникает ком и будто что-то душит. Он хрипло откашливается.

— Просто сделай это. Это не так уж трудно.

— О, ты уже это сам раньше делал? — зло и язвительно спрашивает Алекс. — Могу поспорить, что ты никогда не делал этого.

— Ты прав, — кивает Зак, — но теоретически это не должно быть так сложно.

— Бляяяять, чувак, — стонет Алекс. — Когда ты уже родишь!.. А похуй! Значит так, слушай сюда, кусок дерева, Джастин просил передать, что учебник «алгебры» возвращается к законному владельцу. Приятных занятий с алгеброй!

— Что!.. — не успевает договорить Зак, как Алекс неожиданно впивается в его губы поцелуем. Сердце пропускает удар, затем начинает стучать с бешеной скоростью. Все мысли, которые хотел озвучить Демпси, улетучиваются. Поцелуй выходит не как в самых лучших романтических фильмах, красивым или прекрасным, а немного слюнявым и неловким, но от которого все же перехватывает дыхание и захватывает дух. Заку кажется, что он на американских горках без ремня безопасности, чертовски опасно, но вскипает кровь и хочется сделать что-то безумное. Ощущение безграничной свободы будоражит его кровь, автоматная очередь поражает сердце, а в самом конце остается щемящая грудь нежность.

— Ты отвратительно целуешься… — выдыхает ему в губы Алекс, прерывисто дыша. Зак усмехается.

— Соглашусь, но готов поспорить, что тебе хочется повторить… — Зак его хватает за воротник рубашки, втягивая в новый поцелуй. Скоро одних поцелуев становится чертовски мало. Хочется почувствовать сердцебиение другого, чтобы кожа к коже. Алекс первый тянется к футболке Зака, мычит, прося, чтобы тот ее снял. Зак на секунду отрывается от блондина, быстрым движением снимает футболку и кидает на пол.

— Вау, это было сексуально… — договорить ему не дает Демпси, который целует его в шею, делая все немного прекраснее.

Где-то на периферии сознания витает мысль, что в комнату могут зайти мама или Мэй, но Заку становится плевать, когда Стэнделл тихо стонет.

— Алгебра определенно самое лучшее, что есть на свете, — бормочет Зак, отрываясь от шеи Алекса.

— Хорошо, что ты это признаешь. Разве не знаешь, что все становится реальным, когда в ход идет именно она?

Целоваться все время не получается, поэтому в перерывах между ними они ведут разговор. За футболкой Зака следом идет джемпер Алекса и рубашка. Демпси вжимает Алекса в спинку стула, отчего тот глухо стонет.

— Черт… так… намного лучше.

— Определенно, — согласно мычит Алекс. Зак целует его грубо и жадно, до синяков. Хочется сжимать и обнимать Алекса до хруста ребер. Эмоции разрывают грудь. Алексу кажется, что он скоро не выдержит и просто расплачется от переполняющих его чувств. Ему не хочется позорно расплакаться только потому, что он целуется и делает те вещи, которые раньше не мог делать. Быть импотентом не круто, особенно в семнадцать, к счастью он уже не импотент. Внезапно что-то с силой бьет его в грудь. Алекс стонет. Черт, больно.

— Стоп, стоп… — вскидывая руку, говорит Алекс. — Мне нужно отдышаться.

— Ты в порядке?.. — Зак замирает, затем осторожно ощупывает живот парня. — Давай, остановимся, хорошо?

Парни пытаются отдышаться, набирая побольше воздуха через рот. Поглядывают друг на друга. Как только кислород обильно начал поступать, им становится неловко. Странно, да? Зак все еще беспокоится за Алекса, тот был непривычно бледным, поэтому предлагает тому лечь на кровать. Тот кивает.

— Расскажешь? — тихо спрашивает Зак Стэнделла, когда помог ему прилечь на кровать и лег рядом. Зак не видит глаз Алекса, но чувствует как тот напрягся.

— Не о чем, — пожимает плечами Алекс. — Я имею в виду, просто это несколько непривычно и быстро для меня. Не в том плане, а просто… в физическом. Калека, помнишь?

— Придурок будет точнее, — хмурится Зак. — Хей, я знаю, что у тебя были проблемы с этим.

— Откуда?.. — пытается сесть, но рука Демпси его останавливает.

— Успокойся. Я слышал разговор ребят в раздевалке. Они обсуждали вас с Джесс. Но я вижу, что проблемы больше нет. Точнее чувствую, что больше нет. Что-то не так было с Джесс?.. — решается спросить Демпси и напряженно ждет ответа. Его мучило любопытство после того, как он услышал про это от парней. Зак никогда не сочувствовал тогда Алексу, но… черт, это реально отстойно.

— Я без понятия, мужик. Я думал, что с ней все будет как надо. Ну знаешь, девушка, которая мне нравилась, обычно в сериалах происходит чудо и хоп — ты не импотент больше. Но реальность сучка та еще. Мы с ней целовались и ничего не произошло. То есть вообще ничего. Даже ебанные бабочки не возникли. Или как эту хуйню еще называют.

— Где-то читал, что вроде стадом слонов, но не уверен, — морщится Зак. — И что произошло? Как отреагировала Джесс?

— Скажем так, жалости в ее взгляде хватило бы на то чтобы заполнить кратер. Чертовски неприятно, скажу я тебе. Она вернулась к Джастину, но не поэтому, а потом они поссорились, и она снова со мной. Не в том смысле, мы просто друзья. Джесс хотела, чтобы Джастин ревновал ее и перестал проводить так много времени с Клэем. Идиотский план, верно?

— Верно, — бормочет Зак.

«Чертова вертихвостка», — угрюмо думает Демпси.

— Так… — осторожно начинает Алекс, — ты когда-нибудь думал признаться мне?.. Нет, не то чтобы ты особо шифровался, чувак, просто сам понимаешь хотелось услышать это. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, ты не стал бы дожидаться нашей старости. Я просто представляю такую ситуацию… мы сидим в креслах, с тростями, и тут ты внезапно, имей в виду, нам где-то под восемьдесят, а значит есть вероятность, что наша память нас подводит, признаешься, думая, что уже это сделал. Так обыденно, и я, блять, нахер отвечаю: «Наконец-то, старый пердун!». И даю тебе смачный подзатыльник, а ты пиздец как удивлен и хлопаешь глазами.

— Вообще как-то не думал, — нехотя отвечает Зак.

— Оу… — разочарованно тянет Алекс и отворачивается, чувствуя некую обиду. — Почему?..

— Послушай, ты встречался с Джесс, и потом, ты сам говорил, что ты не гей. Зачем мне это надо было сделать? Просто сказать о своих чувствах и получить что?.. Твой извиняющийся взгляд? Или может это разрушило бы наши отношения. Я откуда должен был знать, что… ты вроде…

— Вроде влюблен в тебя? — усмехается Алекс. — Я думал, ты меня давно спалил. Подозревал же с первых минут, как ты говорил, что я из этих. Подсознательно хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой, да? — пихает Зака в плечо.

— Я… прости меня… — Заку чертовски стыдно. Какой же он придурок. Демпси корит себя, ровно до той секунды, пока не осознает, что Алекс и сам не думал признаваться. — Погоди, значит, говоришь, что сам догадался о моих чувствах, при этом испытывал подобное, но сам и не думал что-либо предпринимать!

— Я же намекал… не один раз. Плюс… — виновато чешет голову, — я не был на сто процентов уверен, что это так. Временами мне казалось, что это все глюки, что выдаю желаемое за действительное.

Зак пристально смотрит в глаза парню, думая, какой же восхитительный идиот ему достался. Хотя надо признаться, они оба идиоты.

— Прекрати на меня так смотреть, — ворчит Алекс, чувствуя как краска заливает его лицо.

Но Зак не перестает смотреть, он берет руку Алекса в свою, проводит по запястью, чувствуя, как быстро скачет его пульс. И уверенность переполняет Зака, удобно поселяясь в его сердце.

— Алекс, я люблю тебя, — признается Зак и целует голову парня.

— Наконец-то, старый пердун!.. — смущенно говорит Стэнделл.

***

— Когда ты говоришь догадался? — спрашивает Джесс у Алекса, когда они все вместе сидят в столовой. Джастин сидит рядом с Дэвис, закинув руку на ее плечо, и переводит взгляд с Зака на Алекса.

— Почти сразу же. Он же кидал такие огненные взгляды в мою сторону, я думал, моя одежда сгорит нахуй и мне придется сверкать голой задницей на всю школу. Несомненно Зак хотел, чтобы это произошло, — гаденько улыбаясь, сообщает всем Алекс. — К тому же, ты сама опасалась, что он не выдержит и закопает тебя в саду под деревом.

— Признаться, я тоже боялся, он же ко мне подошел в туалете. Весь возмущенный и обиженный на весь мир за похищение у него «алгебры». Ах да, я ж забыл, он все же врезал мне. Идиот несчастный. Я уж думал рассказать ему все, но к счастью Алекс вовремя появился, — вставляет свои пять копеек Джастин.

На этой фразе Зак начинает задумываться, его осеняет…

— Мать вашу, вы что же хотите сказать, что это был, блять, план?! — возмущенно восклицает Демпси.

— Аллилуйя!

— Даа…

— Поздравьте меня кто-нибудь! Мой малыш растет! — притворно всхлипывает Алекс, делая вид, что утирает слезы.

— Вы действительно все это подстроили? Нахуя? — неожиданно серьезно спрашивает Зак, надеясь, что эти придурки шутят.

— Ну, нет. Не все, конечно, — говорит Алекс.

— Демпси, ты всерьез думал, что я позволю Джесс торчать с Алексом все время? Ты придурок, — печально сообщает ему Джастин, покачивая головой. — Клэй в самом деле проводил со мной время, и Джесс действительно возмущалась, но не много, она понимала, что ему нужна помощь, поэтому мы просто…

— Просто решили на время не общаться, Клэй странно реагирует на присутствие девушек. Алекс мой друг, и он давненько сох по тебе, ну ты конечно придурок, что не замечал этого, даже Монти заметил! — смеется Джесс. — В общем, я предложила ему кое-что сделать.

— Дааа, предложила коварный план, — усмехается Стэнделл. Видя недоуменный взгляд Зака, поясняет: — Заставить тебя ревновать.

— Разве не Джастина?

— Нет, — в унисон отвечают все трое.

— Правда, этот план не сработал как надо было. Он просто ушел домой. Нет бы взять меня в охапку и признаться во всем где-нибудь в Париже, а он вместо этого просто ушел! В итоге мне пришлось самому идти к нему, но и там он не сдался! В итоге, я первый признался! — притворно обиженно пыхтит Алекс.

— Нет, — говорит Зак и покачивает головой.

— Что нет? — недоуменно спрашивает Алекс.

— Ты все еще не признался. Так что фактически я первый это сделал, — гордо распрямляет плечи Зак.

Несколько секунд блондин молчит и не двигается, затем быстро подается и целует Зака прямо перед всеми. Фоули с Джесс улюлюкают. Алекс медленно отстраняется и смотрит в глаза Заку.

— Люблю тебя. — Блондин озорно улыбается и победно выставляет кулак.

— Ладно, принимаю поражение, — поднимает руку Зак.


End file.
